


Damned Rat

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character Study, Kyo blames Yuki, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Relationships: Sohma Kyou & Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 5





	Damned Rat

_ It was that damned rats fault! All of it. _ Every last problem in his life. He was the reason everyone shunned him, he was the reason he'd be locked away after high school.  _ That privileged rat. _ He got everything, he was the apple of everyone's eyes and always held such a smug air to him. As if he was the best in every room. 

Haru had talked to him once, more so punched him, but Kyo had been going off after Haru brought Yuki up. It was stupid, if anyone was to understand what it was like to be made fun of because of the rat it should be Haru. And yet at an insult he was told to shut up, and the next the younger turned dark and punched him. As if Yuki deserves more protecting. He didn't deserve a damn thing he got. Didn't earn anything 

He was the reason for all of it, his mother's shame of him, her death, his father's hatred. If he hadn't been born under the rat's trick he wouldn't have to deal with this. After Haru punched him they started fighting. Haru gave up, he always knew he was just weaker than Kyo. But he said, he had the gall to say, "He didn't chose this, he's just as hurt. He understands."   
  


Yuki didn't understand a damn thing. And it was all his fault. It had to be. Because otherwise it was no one's. No one's fault for the death, the torture of his life. Yuki tricked them. Yuki. 

_ That damn rat. _


End file.
